


Character Background

by Mx_Carter



Series: Good Omens With Superheroes! [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I am not sorry, This is not a story, it is literally just an explanation of my brand new brain bby, so sit back and enjoy, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Carter/pseuds/Mx_Carter





	1. Background

 

Zira is like Oracle - he coordinates the actions of all of London's superheroes, and a fair few of the international supers as well. His codename is Guardian, and he manages to confuse everyone by simultaneously being the most high-tech and the most old-fashioned person ever. He has no powers, but he's one of the best hackers in the world, with an eidetic memory, a genius-level intellect and a talent for strategy that no-one would ever have expected from him. Even though he's really more of a scholar, he can do scary and terrible things with a sword. Nobody's quite sure where he learned, and they're all a bit afraid to ask.

 

Crowley was trained from childhood as an assassin by the mysterious supervillain Lucifer, but eventually rebelled after his master forced him to murder a child. After a period of globetrotting, he moved to London and eventually became a sort of ambiguously heroic vigilante, titling himself Serpent. As Lucifer has a habit of...improving his protégées, he's stronger, faster and more agile than he has any right to be, and can shift his body partially or fully into snake form, hence his codename. He's not the most moral of people, but he gets the job done and can mostly be trusted to do the Right Thing, especially when Zira's instructing him to do it.

 

Anathema is a powerful psychic and precognitive with a broad knowledge of magic, and fights crime under the codename Prophetess - a name she inherited from her mentor Madame Tracy. She has a reputation for being reliable and level-headed, and is the London hero community's unofficial police liaison. As well as her magic and her other powers, she's skilled in hand-to-hand combat, although she does her best work as a detective. Really, her distant relation Agnes Nutter is to blame for her lifestyle - Anathema inherited her powers from her, as well as a book of prophecies that has been extremely useful more than once. Agnes' spirit also appears to her occasionally, normally when something's about to go horribly wrong.

 

As a child, Newt fried every electronic device he touched, even though he was drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Later he discovered why this was - his superpower is control over electricity and electric devices. Once he figured out how to control his powers, he made himself a costume laced with electronics, as well as an arsenal of gadgets, and decided he would use his powers for good. His mentor Shadwell passed on the name Witchfinder to him, as he primarily focuses on supernatural threats, like the demon that murdered his father. While painfully amateurish at first, under the guidance of Shadwell, Crowley and his girlfriend Anathema, he's become a force to be reckoned with.

 

Adam may be young - only eighteen - but he has proven to be a dangerous person to cross. So far he's manifested superstrenght, flight, telepathic abilities, teleportation and limited time manipulation. His signature power is the ability to produce beams of light from his hands which can either heal broken things or people, or burn straight through any material, hence his codename Angel. Zira recruited him years ago, recognising his potential. Still, even he couldn't have predicted what a powerhouse the boy would become. Although he has proven himself to be a genuinely good person, Zira can't help but worry. And with good reason - Adam's origins are anything but angelic…

 

Shadwell and Madame Tracy were London's first superheroes, under the names Witchfinder and Prophetess. While Shadwell concentrated on supernatural problems - of which London has many - Prophetess preferred to deal with human crimes. This often brought them into conflict over the years, with Shadwell claiming Madame T was ignoring the real threat, while Madame T maintained that Shadwell cared more for blindly exterminating the supernatural than for human lives. Madame T's magic powers and Shadwell's black-and-white views were also a source of conflict. No-one expected them to marry and settle down after their retirement in an accident neither of them will discuss, but they're remarkably happy together. They've taken responsibility for Anathema and Newt's training, and are both amused to see history repeat itself.

 

The Them are Europe's most famous superhero group. When four children from the sleepy village of Lower Tadfield were stuck by lightning, they gained (or discovered, in Adam's case) superpowers. Between Pepper's super-hot fireballs, Wensleydale's impossible tech, Brian's probability manipulation and Adam's armada of abilities, they can pretty much solve any problem. Although the ethics of using children as heroes has been hotly debated, the Them have proved themselves against giant robots, alien invasions, resurrected monsters and many other terrible threats. Adam is their uncontested leader, backed by Pepper's fiery determination, Wensleydale's super-genius and Brian's steadfast support. No-one can deny how well they work together, and though they have fought amongst each other in the past, they always triumph.

 

At the dawn of time, four malevolent entities came to Earth. They hibernated for millennia, but when humanity began to evolve sentience, the call of the first sapient minds awoke them. Each bonded to a human. Since then, they have moved from host to host, sustaining themselves on the power of their host's consciousness and the innate destructiveness within. For a short time, a man named John was the host of the fourth, and most powerful, of the beings. Miraculously able to survive his possession, he went on to become a disciple of a new religious sect known as Christianity. When he eventually penned his famous Revelations, the four beings made an appearance. He called them the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Horsemen (or Horsepeople, more accurately) have been active throughout human history, spreading war, famine, disease and pollution _[AN: I kinda smushed these two together]_ and death wherever they go. Maybe one day they will be stopped. But first, humanity will have to notice that they're there...

 

Lucifer was once human, but no longer. Through the extensive use of necromancy, he has survived for thousands of years. His influence is so deep in society that it would be impossible to dismantle his organisation without dismantling society with it. He has been responsible for thousands of wars, genocides and human disasters, as well as a large amount of society’s innovations and advances. Zira has been studying him for year, and still can’t quite work out a pattern in Lucifer’s moves, or any sort of motive. He could easily destroy humanity, and just as easily raise it to unimaginable heights, yet he does neither. He does not seem to be motivated by greed, for money or for power. Try as he might, Zira can’t figure out his endgame. And as for his new public persona as a supervillain… There seems to be no sense to his moves. Zira better hope he works it out soon, because Lucifer’s plans are coming into fruition…

 

Enoch is one of the most advanced civilisations in the galaxy. It’s also a totalitarian dictatorship, with citizens so used to being denied any personal freedom that they have no interest in protesting it. When the government accused the president’s son of thought crimes, he is exiled to space, where he will surely die. However, a mysterious force rescues the young soldier, gifting him with incredible powers and delivering him safely to Earth, changing his life forever. Human society and its emphasis on freedom and individuality is terrifying and confusing for him at first, but luckily he is soon discovered and taken in by Zira. His innate goodness drove him to use his powers for good, and he became one of the world’s most famous superheroes, the brilliant white cloak and silver alien broadsword-like weapon soon becoming iconic. Having taken the human name Michael, he fights under the name Warrior.

 


	2. Powers

  *          Zira/Guardian – None, but a genius with an eidetic memory and crazy skill with computers
  *          Crowley/Serpent – Increased strength, speed, agility etc. Increased senses and able to detect IR radiation with his tongue, can shift partially or fully into a huge but venomous snake (with some lizard bits).
  *          Anathema/Prophetess – psychic, precognitive, empath, capable magic user specialising in a blend of Western and Caribbean magic
  *          Newt/Witchfinder – Power over electricity and electrical devices, can use electricity as lightning
  *          Adam/Angel – Superstrenght, flight, supersenses, telepathy, teleportation, space and time manipulation, creative/destructive light beams fired from his palms, durability and fast healing
  *          Pepper/Firebrand – Manipulation of heat and fire, able to create fire by projecting flammable energy from her body, can use superheated air to fly, resistance to heat
  *          Wensley/Mastermind – Supergenius, retains all information he learns, thinks 10x faster than most humans, intuitive engineering skills
  *          Brian/Warlock – can manipulate probability, creating ‘good/bad luck’, currently training in Western magic with Madame T
  *          Lucifer – necromancy, genius, skills picked up over millennia of life, perpetually in his physical prime
  *          Michael/Warrior – superstrenght, senses, speed, stamina, durability etc. Can shoot destructive light beams from his eyes. Flight. Telepathic




	3. Costumes

  *          Serpent – he doesn’t really bother, his scales are enough protection. Sometimes he wears a Matrix-style leather coat
  *          Prophetess - MT wore a purple gown with slits up the side and purple tights, with a scarf-like   cowl and black heels. Anathema wears armoured leggings with a purple leather jacket and a metal necklace/collar which extends up sides of head to hold scarf/mask in place. Both had silver eye on chest and headdress. Utility belt.
  *          Witchfinder – black trousers and body armour under brown leather coat. Shadwell wore red domino, Newt wears flame-proof red motorcycle helmet. Utility belt
  *          Them – Identical jumpsuits with bronze armour and bronze T on chest. White for Adam, red for Pepper, pale.+ green for Brian, black for Wensley. All have bronze Cap Marvel like masks.




End file.
